brief_history_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of World History
Timeline of Ancient History * 3300 BC: Rise of Sumerian civilisation in Mesopotamia; lasted until 2000 BC * 3200 BC: Megalithic Art of Newgrange built in Ireland * 3200 BC: Rise of Norte Chico civilization in Peru; lasted until 1800 BC * 3100 BC: Rise of the 1st dynasty in Egypt from which emerged the Old Kingdom; lasted until 2155 BC * 3000 BC: Sumerian cuneiform writing system emerged * 2620 BC: First pyramid constructed in Egypt, the Step Pyramid at Saqqara * 2500 BC: Rise of Harappan civilisation on the Indus Valley in India; lasted until 1900 BC * 2200 BC: Megalithic Art of Stonehenge built in England * 2052 BC Beginning of the Middle Kingdom in Egypt; lasted until 1786 BC * 2000 BC: Rise of Minoan civilization in Crete; lasted until 1450 BC * 1800 BC: Believed birth year of Abraham, the founding father of Judaism and other Abrahamic religions * 1600 BC Rise of Shang Dynasty in China; lasted until 1100 BC * 1600 BC: Rise of Hittite civilisation in the eastern Mediterranean; lasted until 1178 BC * 1554 BC: Beginning of the New Kingdom in Egypt; lasted until 1075 BC * 1500 BC: Composition of the Rigveda holy book of Hinduism * 1400 BC: Rise of Mycenaean civilisation in Greece; lasted until 1100BC * 1200 BC: Rise of Olmec civilisation in Mexico; lasted until 400 BC * 1200 BC: Phoenician writing system emerged, the oldest verified alphabet * 1200 BC: Chinese writing system emerged * 1150 BC: Beginning of the Late Bronze Age Collapse in Europe and south-western Asia with the decline of various civilisations * 1050 BC: Establishment of the Kingdom of Israel * 1046 BC: Zhou Dynasty overthrew the Shang in China; lasted until 256 BC * 1000 BC: Use of Iron has spread throughout the Near East * 1050 BC: Rise of the Kingdom of Israel and Judah; lasted until 586 BC * 776 BC: First Olympic Games in Greece Timeline of Early Classical History: * 776 BC: First recorded Olympic Games * 753 BC: Founding of Rome according to tradition * 586 BC: Destruction of the First Temple in Jerusalem (Solomon's Temple) by the Babylonians * 563 BC: Birth of Siddhartha Gautama or Buddha, the founder of Buddhism * 551 BC: Birth of Confucius, the founder of Confucianism * 550 BC: Rise of the Persian Empire under Cyrus the Great * 549 BC: Birth of Mahavira, co-founder of Jainism * 539 BC: Persia conquered the Babylonian Empire thus liberating the Jews * 525 BC: Persia conquered Egypt * 512 BC: Persia reached its largest extent.after conquering Thrace, Macedonia, and Libya * 509 BC: Expulsion of the last king of Rome and founding of Roman Republic according to tradition * 508 BC: Democracy instituted at Athens * 499 BC: Greek city-states in Ionia revolted against Persia, starting Greco-Persian Wars, lasted until 479 * 490 BC: Greek city-states defeat Persian invasion at Battle of Marathon * 480 BC: Persian invasion of Greece by Xerxes I * 475 BC: Warring States period began in China as the Zhou king became a mere figurehead * 432 BC: Construction of the Parthenon in Athens was completed * 431 BC: Beginning of the Peloponnesian War between the Greek city-states, lasted until 404 BC * 371 BC: The Battle of Leuctra ends Spartan hegemony over Greece